


Emeralds and Sapphires (this is just a pretty title, k? Nothing to do with the story lol)

by mlb_obsessedbutlazy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 97 percent fluff, F/M, Happy Birthday!, I'm totally not writing a bunch of oneshots to distract from the fact, Lila suckssss, No takedown today my apologies, Reveeeeal, We love a reveal, anyways yeet, that I haven't updated my main fic yet, this is for a very special friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlb_obsessedbutlazy/pseuds/mlb_obsessedbutlazy
Summary: Prompt: Adrien is freaking out. He's pretty sure Marinette had caught him detransforming in an alley. She's also been avoiding him more than she usually does and he's getting frustrated. That's why he is making his way to the bakery to confront her and be done with it. Oh and, Ladybug has been flirting back for some reason?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 161
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	Emeralds and Sapphires (this is just a pretty title, k? Nothing to do with the story lol)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparklyMiracularF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyMiracularF/gifts).



> Happy happy birthday Larf! I can't tell if I'm late or not cuz I suck at time zones, but yeet! One of my gifts to you on this very special day. I love you so much! Never forget it! <3 <3 <3  
> Check out [SparklyMiracularF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyMiracularF), she has some awesome works!  
> (yes she's linked twice that's how amazing she is)

* * *

~Sometime after school on a Wednesday~

* * *

_‘No no no no no no NO.’_ Adrien sprinted out of the abandoned alley, heart racing. Just as he expected, two pigtails and a small pink purse bounced out of sight behind the corner of a building. _‘Frick.’_ He was going to die. Ladybug was going to _murder_ him, because he had been seen detransforming by none other than Marinette Dupain Cheng.

* * *

~A couple of seconds later that same Wednesday~

* * *

Marinette’s chest heaved as she tore across Paris towards her home. She couldn’t believe it. _Chat Noir_ was _Adrien_. _Adrien_ was _Chat Noir_. Her dorky, pun-loving, catsuit-wearing best friend and partner was also her classmate and _crush_. Adrien Freakin Agreste was Chat Freakin Noir, and Marinette Hot Mess Dupain Cheng was going to _die_.

* * *

~Saturday morning~

* * *

Adrien was... extremely confused. He swore up and down that Marinette had seen him as Chat Noir detransforming into Adrien, but nothing was happening? There was no acknowledgement of what he assumed would be a pretty significant event. Whenever he tried to approach her at school to talk about it, she would turn the other way, ignoring him. He was honestly surprised that it hurt as much as it did, but mostly, he was annoyed. Marinette, the sweetest, kindest girl he knew was avoiding him and dodging a really serious topic. Adrien _needed_ to know if she had actually seen what he thought she had seen, or else Ladybug would have his head.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure about that last point anymore, because somehow, for some unfathomable reason, Ladybug was _flirting_. With him. _Chat Noir_. And he didn’t even have to initiate it! The first time it happened, he assumed it was a love akuma or something, though that didn’t stop him from selfishly enjoying the affection... at least until she smacked him upside the head for not helping her with the _actual_ akuma. Over the past few days, he couldn’t exactly say he’d gotten _used_ to it, but he was definitely hoping she would keep it up. Who knows? Maybe Mystery Boy didn’t work out, and she was starting to see him for the suave and charming romantic he ~~thought he~~ was.

Adrien shook himself back to the present. Ladybug confusion aside, Adrien Agreste was on a mission. He hurried to the Dupain Cheng bakery, feet slapping the pavement. Marinette was going to answer his questions whether she felt like it or not, because Adrien had _had_ it with her avoiding the situation. The bell above the patisserie door chimed as he pushed it open, eyes searching. Marinette didn’t seem to be downstairs at the bakery, so he walked up to the counter, where Mme. Sabine was handling the customers.

“Good morning, Madame Cheng!” he greeted her cheerily.

She looked up from the cash register, a warm smile on her face.

“Why, good morning, Adrien! It’s nice to see you dear. What can I get you? Oh, and call me Sabine.”

Adrien smiled. He surveyed the treats, the scent of warm bread and sugar overwhelming his enhanced senses.

“May I have one pain au chocolat? And two croissants please?”

Sabine grinned, eyes glimmering with mirth.

“Hungry, are you?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

“Um, yes? I sort of missed breakfast.”

Sabine laughed, a tinkling sound that was quite similar to her daughter’s.

“I’m just teasing, dear. Here you go.”

She placed the pastries into a bag and rang him up. Feeling sheepish, Adrien took the bag and paid, then looked up... well, _down_ at Sabine again.

“Actually,” he began, suddenly nervous. “Is Marinette home? I’ve been meaning to talk to her about something.”

Sabine didn’t seem to notice his change in demeanor, subtle as it was. She simply nodded.

“Yes, she is. Go on up, but don’t forget to knock young man.”

Adrien’s face burst into flames.

“Madame Cheng- I mean- Sabine, I would never-”

Sabine laughed again, though a little louder than before. Her eyes were crinkled at the corners.

“Of course you wouldn’t! You’re a perfect gentleman, I know. Oh, it’s so easy to tease you, dear!”

Adrien just smiled, more than a little embarrassed, then hastily excused himself and climbed the stairs to the apartment above the bakery. He paused, listening for signs of life. He thought he could hear Marinette talking. Maybe she was on the phone? She sounded like she was on one of her flustered panicky rambles. Adrien had been about to knock on the trapdoor when he heard her talk again.

“Tikki, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I mean, it’s _Adrien_. Well, you know what I mean.”

Said boy’s pulse had quickened, and his mind was going a mile a minute. _‘Tikki is Ladybug’s kwami. Ladybug’s kwami belongs to Ladybug. **Marinette** is talking to Tikki. Marinette is-’ _ He couldn’t take it anymore. Adrien burst through the trap door, hopeful yet somehow also terrified. Intense emeralds stared into panicked sapphires.

“Cha- Adrien! Wha- what are you doing here??”

If he hadn’t been searching for it, he would have likely missed the blur of red that disappeared towards Marinette’s bed, but Adrien _had_ been looking. He had been looking for her since that first day when she crashed into him. He should have known she was right there the entire time. His lady was clever like that. Hiding in plain sight. _‘Ha! I even called her our “Everyday Ladybug”.'_

“Um, Adrien?”

His eyes snapped back into focus. Marinette was watching him, warily curious. He smiled sheepishly.

“Heh, sorry. Must have gotten distracted. Happens a lot when I’m around _you_... _M’lady_.”

Marinette’s eyes grew huge as saucers. She waved her arms around frantically.

“WHAT! NO I’m not Badylug how could I be she’s so klutz and I’m a huge perfect- I mean!”

“Marinette!” Adrien cut her off. “It’s ok. It’s _alright_. I know you saw me detransform.”

He didn’t know how Marinette’s eyes could even _get_ wider, but that they did.

“Hey, Bugaboo, it’s me. You know it’s me. You can _trust_ me.”

Marinette stared at him for a second, then slowly blinked, releasing a woosh of air at the same time.

“How did you know? That I was Ladybug?” she finally asked.

Adrien winced.

“I may have sort of overheard you talking to Tikki.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Spying, where you?”

Adrien spluttered indignantly.

“It seemed like the only way I was going to get information from you! You’ve been avoiding me like the _plague_!”

It was Marinette’s turn to wince.

“Yeah... I’m sorry about that. It’s just that... I needed time to adjust, you know? With you being Chat, among other things.”

“Why did you flirt with me?” Adrien blurted it out, and regretted it instantly.

He didn’t think his face could feel any hotter. Was it just him, or did she set the thermostat incredibly high? _‘It’s just you, kid.’_ Huh. That sounded surprisingly like Plagg.

Marinette didn’t seem to be doing any better. She had her face in her hands and the tips of her ears were tinged pink.

“imsorafiwovewiu” she mumbled, words muffled and jumbled up.

Adrien chuckled.

“C’mon Princess, what is it?”

Marinette looked up from her hands, shimmering eyes staring up at him through thick lashes and bangs. He gulped. _‘Um why do I want to kiss her I swear this room is so hot she’s hot wait **what** -’_

“I’minlovewithyou!”

The words tumbled out of her mouth in a rush, but to Adrien, they were crystal clear. His next words, however, were as eloquent as an elephant jumping on a trampoline (don’t ask where that came from, his brain’s mushy right now, ok?).

“Wha...? You. Me. Huh?”

Adrien flopped onto the chaise, not a bone left in his body. Marinette hesitated a moment, then sat down beside him.

“Adrien?” pause. “ _Chat?_ ”

He snapped back. Cleared his throat.

“Yes, Mari?”

“Did you hear what I said?”

Her voice was a whisper, but Adrien could hear both the hopefulness and the disappointment. He was quick to assure her.

“Yes, uh, I heard it. I, um, I didn’t think I’d ever hear you say that to me.”

Marinette blushed.

“Well, took me long enough, didn’t it?”

Adrien nodded dumbly. She leaned a little closer. Her blackberry vanilla scent intoxicated him.

“So?” she asked shyly. “Are you going to say it back?”

He started. She jumped away.

“I’m sorry that was pushing it I know you love Ladybug and finding out she was me must have-”

“Only made me fall in love with you more.” he interrupted. “Marinette, Ladybug would be _nothing_ without you.”

He took her hands in his. She looked up at him, down at their hands, up again. Her blush was crimson red now. Adrien leaned closer, their noses were almost touching. He looked at her lips, then back at her eyes.

“May I?” he asked.

“You may.” she breathed.

She closed the distance between them first. The kiss was sweet, but short, _much_ to short for his liking, so it was merely a moment after she pulled away that he claimed her lips again. She seemed a little surprised at first, but then melted into the kiss. It wasn’t like the movies where everything is crescendo music and perfection. It was their first real kiss. There was bound to be a little awkwardness. However, neither cared, for they had finally found each other.

* * *

~Monday morning~

* * *

“Marinette!”

The girl in question spun around to see her boyfriend ( _boyfriend!_ ) walking towards the school steps. She ran towards him and pecked him quickly on the lips.

“Hi kitty.” she smiled. “So, how are we doing this?”

Adrien smirked. Even now, the look was so purely Chat that Marinette had to remind herself they were the same person.

“Well, princess, I thought a little dramatics won’t hurt.”

She grinned.

“Ooo, I like it.”

They walked into their classroom. Mme. Busier hadn’t arrived yet, but everyone else was here. It was purrfect timing.

“Hey, girl!”

Alya got up from her seat and crushed her best friend into a hug. She looked to Adrien and Nino exchanging fist bumps.

“Get in here you guys.”

Adrien turned to Nino, who shrugged. A group hug ensued. After said group hug, Adrien turned to Nino.

“Hey dude, is it alright if Marinette sits with me today?”

Nino was a little surprised, but one look from Alya kept him from asking questions.

“Sure dude, go ahead.”

He went to sit next to Alya, who was having some sort of a staring contest with Marinette, though she relented pretty quickly.

“Come on, Mari, after you.”

Marinette giggled.

“Thank you, Adrien.”

They sat down, Alya and Nino watching bewildered from behind. Marinette and Adrien were just about to _dramatically_ introduce their newly blossomed relationship when a snake slithered towards Adrien, grabbing his arm.

“Good morning, Adrien!” trilled a syrupy sweet voice. _Lila_.

Adrien hardly glanced up.

“Morning, Lila.”

Lashed fluttered coyly.

“Adrien, why don’t you come sit with me? I need help catching up with my school assignments due to _all_ my traveling for charity.”

Adrien sighed. _‘So much for a happy dramatic show off of my new girlfriend.’_

“Sorry Lila. I’m probably not the best person to help you, since I also miss quite a lot of school due to modelling. You should ask Max, or Rose. They’ll be sure to help you.”

Lila’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Oh, Adrien, but you promised!”

Nino and Alya spoke up before Adrien could answer.

“I can lend you my notes, dudette.” Nino said.

“Yeah, same here, girl.”

Both actually seemed to be trying to divert Lila’s attention away from Adrien, though he didn’t know exactly _why_. Lila’s smile tensed a little more.

“Thank you, guys! You’re so kind! Adrien _did_ say he would help me with Physics specifically though.”

She batted her lashes. Adrien rolled his eyes, stifling a groan. Marinette looked ready to gag. _‘Aw, screw it.’_ he thought.

“Sorry, Lila, but I already promised my _girlfriend_ I’d sit with _her_ today.”

Lila’s smile froze. Alya and Nino stared at them, mouths agape. All of a sudden, you could hear a pin drop. Apparently, Adrien’s little announcement had reached the entire class, and now all eyes were on them. Adrien just smiled, then turned to Marinette, asking her permission with his eyes. She grinned back, pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him. The classroom erupted, shrieks of anger (Lila and Chloe) and excitement from the girls, and exuberant shouts and wolf whistles from the boys. Marinette and Adrien pulled away from each other to see everyone crowded around them, asking every question imaginable. When, where, how, why, you name it. Adrien held up his hands. The room quieted, slightly.

“This is ridiculous, Adrikins, utterly ridiculous!!!”

This time, Adrien _did_ groan.

“Chloé, stop. I’m over your possessiveness of me. I was never yours and I never will be, so just drop it.”

Chloé looked hurt and confused for a moment, but slowly nodded, sinking back into her seat.

“And Lila.”

Said girl spun around to face the blonde boy.

“Yes, Adrien? What is it?”

His expression hardened slightly.

“Please don't touch me again without permission. Now, I’m sorry I can’t help you with your school. Like I said before, you should ask Max, or maybe Rose. I _do_ hope you can catch up soon.”

Lila looked to Marinette, then Adrien, smile tense, eyes nearly slits.

“Thank you for the advice, _Adrien_. And I'm sorry for grabbing your arm like that.” she said through gritted teeth. Then, she stalked up to her seat and sat down.

Adrien turned back to Marinette.

“Now, where were we?”

Marinette’s eyes twinkled.

“You tell me.”

Adrien smirked.

“Your wish is my command.”

“Ew you guys, get a room!”

“ALYA!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if y'all were expecting a Lila takedown, this was just a fluffy-ish oneshot for my friend. Stay Miraculous and Happy Early Thanksgiving!
> 
> Edit: Hey! Want to be in a community full of miraculous lovers just like you?? Want to share your fics and art? Want to rant about how crappy Adrien's "father" is? Or maybe scream into the void with someone about the beauty that is the Lovesquare or about your fave rarepairs? Join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.com/invite/mlfanworks)! We would love to have you!


End file.
